1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical film and a display apparatus that includes the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are widely used for displaying images. When a display apparatus is displaying an image, a user may point at a specific portion of the image using a light source, e.g., a laser point, to direct the attention of others to the pointed portion of the image. The light irradiated to the portion of the image may be reflected by a surface of the display apparatus, and the reflected light may reach the others such that the others may pay attention to the portion of the image pointed out by the user.